Snarry Sweet Sick Fic
by TheOtherShip
Summary: Severus gets sick when he doesn't care for himself after mostly recovering from Nagini's bite, and Harry takes care of him until things flip. Severus doesn't think he'll survive being in love with the boy who has to take him in, feed him and house him, but perhaps the constant torture of being so close to something he can't have will turn out to have benefits after all.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've noticed there aren't many quality Snarry fanfics finished on Wattpad, and I figured I might be able to help with that problem. I am totally obsessed with hurt/comfort, so consider yourself warned.**

**Harry**

The thinnest, driest breaths escape the struggling throat of the black clad man lying on the floor, but it's enough.

As gently as he can, Harry scoops up the pale, bony figure. Harry has no choice but to shift the man he hates into a bridal style hold. He prays that Snape won't wake up until he sets Snape down.

He really doesn't know what Snape's deal is at all, except it isn't black and white like he thought it was, and Snape knows answers that Harry wants to know.

Because right now, all Harry has is questions.

"You may come back tomorrow morning, Mr. Potter, but for now I recommend celebration and rest." the St. Mungo's healer insists, and Harry is firmly shown out.

As soon as he apparates back, a shout rings out, but he's pleasantly surprised to find that it's friends, not fans, who are mobbing him. "Harry!"

"Ginny," Harry murmurs into his girlfriend's hair, the sweet-smelling, flaming locks seeming to shine. "Thank Merlin you survived."

Harry holds her close.

Severus

"Ever since you brought him here, he hasn't batted an eyelash. You must be his lucky charm! Granted, Mr. Potter, you are everyone's lucky charm."

_Potter_. Severus wants to scream in frustration, and he manages a tiny growl, opening his eyes just a bit more. Of course.

_Potter,_ of all people, is seeing him weak, _Potter_ whose ego is already bigger than the expansive Hogwarts grounds, _Potter_ who… brought him here? Why in Merlin's name would Potter do anything to help Severus?

And where is _here_?

"Hello, Snape, it's me, Harry. Potter." Potter's voice sounds so real, so near, that Severus can't deny that he's alive. Nor will he cease living anytime soon, it seems, much to his disappointment. "You're in St. Mungo's and… well… I was wondering whether you reckon you'd feel good in a few days… I have loads of questions… yeah. That's really all. Oh, and we won the battle, so Voldemort is dead."

When Severus tries to open his eyes all the way, all he sees is brightness for a few moments, and a door somewhere to the left shuts with a click as his eyes re-adjust to the cheerful healer leaning over him.

"Well. You're recovering beautifully. I'm sure you'll be better in no time!" Her smile falters as he levels a cold stare. "I'll… just be going…" and she bustles out nervously.

Brilliant green eyes. Unruly, infuriating jet black hair that curls into something almost endearing. A smile of unrestrained joy.

Severus knows his feelings are pointless and the opposite of reciprocated, but after three years, he's not sure he can stop.

Severus

Potter passes him in the hallways every now and then, looking frightened when Severus meets his gaze with a cold stare.

He's not sure why Potter cleared his name.

Severus has gone back to teaching and Potter has taken up professional quidditch, and the newspapers often have glorious pictures of Potter catching snitch after snitch. If Severus keeps a small box of clippings (guarded with magical wards) because he likes the way Potter's arse perches on a broomstick, that's nobody's business but his own.

The real thing wandering around Hogwarts so much, Severus is so weak he succumbs to the urge to wank _every night_ to Potter's pictures.

_Knock, knock._ Knuckles meet the thick door of Severus' quarters and Severus hastily shoves the box away in a nearby drawer before opening the door with a scowl.

_Potter_. Of course Potter.

Potter has been stopping by every now and then, much to Severus' dismay. And delight.

"What are you doing here?" he sneers with contempt.

Potter's jaw clenches, sexy, and his eyes flash with annoyance. "The headmistress invited me to help around Hogwarts, remember?"

Severus snorts at the word _help_ and raises an eyebrow. "You certainly aren't helping now. Why are you _here_ at my door?"

"Can I come in?"

"No." _Yes. Come in Potter, please._

Potter grits his teeth. "Can you come out?" He steps back as if to make room for Severus to step out of his rooms.

Severus just glares. "No." And shuts the door in Potter's face.

"Greasy git," he hears Potter retort before storming off.

Severus wants to punch something. Why does Potter make him feel so helpless?

Harry

It's been a week since Harry started hanging around Hogwarts, and Snape's determination to avoid him is getting ridiculous.

When all the kids leave, Harry walks up to the desk.

"Potter, must you insist upon annoying me with your presence wherever I go?" Snape doesn't look up from the papers in front of him.

Harry frowns, trying to come up with a response until he realizes there kind of isn't one. Huh. "Can we talk? Because I have questions."

Snape continues to grade in looping script, not looking up as he replied, "Believe it or not, the world does not bow to your will, Potter. Not all of it, at least."

Harry shoots back, "Believe it or not, I'm not my father, Snape."

Snape raises his eyebrows in surprise. Harry doesn't care. He can't get detention anymore, can he?

Snape glares for what seems like an eternity. "You're here to help, correct?" Harry nods. "Clean these cauldrons," Snape levitates several and sets them on desks, "and I'll talk to you tonight."

Harry beams at Snape, who blinks blankly before returning to his work.

Harry is surprised there's no insult tacked onto the end, but he doesn't think about it too much. Instead, he gets to scrubbing.

Severus

He shouldn't have let Potter do anything, first of all. But if he did, he should have given Potter a different job, for Salazar's sake.

Potter's arse on a broomstick in black and white newspaper clipping is nothing to having the real Harry Potter bending over a cauldron, practically presenting his backside to you.

He can't take his eyes off it, and _Salazar_ why can't the idiotic boy wear robes instead of muggle jeans because they are so _tight_ over his plump arse.

Imagine pulling those jeans down, running his fingers through Potter's hair, pulling that arse closer until Potter's cock is right there rubbing against his hand-

And now he's hard. Wonderful.

Potter straightens up and turns around, oblivious to how sexy he looks with flushed cheeks. Severus can't wrench his eyes away fast enough, and a flicker of confusion dances across Potter's face as Potter catches Severus staring at his arse.

"I'm done," Potter looks up at the clock. "It's dinnertime, Snape, come on."

Severus is losing a fight against his warm cheeks, begging them not to turn pink. He knows he's pitching a tent in his robes right now. "Go on."

Potter has the nerve to look concerned. "You haven't been eating much. You were nearly a skeleton when I brought you to St-"

"What are you going to do, drag me to the Great Hall?" Severus scoffs.

And then his sneer fades as Potter grasped his wrist and yanked him up. "Yes."

Thank Merlin Potter didn't look down.


	2. Chapter 2

1358

Chapter 3

Harry

"You still haven't eaten anything." Now Harry is starting to worry. "Are you going to take some to eat in your rooms?"

The older man raises a single eyebrow. "How, may I ask, does what I do concern you?"

Harry shrugs and answers honestly, "I don't want you to starve."

Snape narrows his eyes, picks up his fork, and takes a bite without breaking eye contact, swallowing pointedly.

Harry's eyes watch Snape's lips close around the fork, and then drop to Snape's throat as he swallows. He has no idea why he suddenly feels so uncomfortable.

Harry quickly looks away and busies himself with piling a plate with food and standing up. "Come on."

"Are you speaking to me, Potter? What makes you think I'll do whatever you say?" Snape doesn't move a muscle.

Harry begins to walk towards Snape's quarters. "You promised!" Harry gets the feeling that as complicated of a person Snape may be, he's good for his promises.

Or so he hopes.

Severus

"Eat." Potter places the plate in front of him and Severus has to make an effort to keep the surprise from his face. He thought the plate was for Potter. That boy has an atrocious appetite.

Severus does eat, hating himself for obeying Potter and hating Potter for being so stupidly considerate. Severus covers his mouth with his hand, trying not to appear self-conscious. About anything. Including his rooms.

"Bare." Potter has no tact to speak of.

Severus finds himself wanting to reply honestly, so he does. Which is another surprise. "I'm not partial to them."

Potter's brow furrows and Severus gets a hold of himself. He doesn't want the Chosen One's pity. "But this is your home."

"This is where I live," Severus corrects the boy, "I have no home." He did not just say that. He did _not_ just say that. Potter's face softens, and Severus almost melts under his gaze because for once it isn't hateful- and Severus can't stand it. "You have questions." It's an abrupt statement, not a question.

"You fancied my mum?"

No tact. No considerations. _Salazar._ "No. I cared for her as a friend, not…" _not the way I care for you, _"not as a lover."

Potter looks confused. "But… you seemed so… she seemed so important to you."

_Important and in love are different things, Potter. Your mother was important to me. I am in love with you._ Severus only replies, "She was my only friend." Severus wants to avada himself right now.

"Oh."

Severus doesn't need to be judged by Potter to know he's an utter failure of a person. "You cannot be surprised," he sneers. "You are not the only one who hates me, and I'm not exactly a social butterfly, now, am I?"

Potter looks surprised- and Severus is too because since when does he talk? At all? He just keeps dropping his shields like Longbottom drops plants and teacups and cauldrons and his wand and anything else handheld.

"I don't hate you." And _hell_ the boy means it, because the bloody honest idiot has never learned how to lie. Or even keep his mouth shut.

_Salazar_, he needs to get a hold of himself.

"What was she like?" It's weird because Potter is to be vulnerable right back. It's like Potter has no sense of self preservation at all. Which he doesn't.

Severus, staring down, answers.

Potter soaks each word up like a sponge and a strange, wistful smile that makes Severus' heart ache.

Afterwards, Severus breaks the silence with a question that he's been meaning to ask for a while. "Why did you…" Severus cannot, _will not_, say _save my life_. "Bring me back and clear my name? You-" he almost says _hate_, "dislike me."

Potter sighs and gestures to them, sitting in Severus' quarters, at the table. "I wanted to ask you stuff."

Sometimes Potter's honesty is brutal.

Potter steps in and they begin with questions, but soon Potter has Severus on his knees-

Severus sits up, and it's like the venom has returned because there's a headache as painful as looking into the sun.

A headache won't stop lust, however, and Severus cannot resist pulling a particularly enticing picture of Potter and having a brilliant wank, ending with a shout and three fingers up his arse.

It isn't fair that someone can be so perfect. So perfect that it hurts.

The steam of the brew is hot, and the air in the dungeon is cold. It's hot and cold and Severus is tired and he had a headache, and Potter looks concerned.

"Professor, are you alright?" _Professor._ Better than _Snape_.

Severus scowls. "I'm fine, you idiot, just sleep deprived." That is part of the truth. Sleep deprived. Food deprived. Not fully recovered anyway. Not that Potter actually cares.

"You seem a bit… off your game today."

"Not all of us have as much energy as you do, Potter." Severus stops writing because his hand is shaking. That much is true. Potter's energy seemed endless. Severus does _not_ find it endearing.

"Erm…"

"I'm _fine_. Now leave me alone before I force you out. I have no qualms about hurting you." _That _was a lie.

Truly, sentimentality was a headache.

Harry

Harry shuffles about the room, spelling cloths to wipe down tables, vanishing clumsy spills, placing leftover potion ingredients into jars they belong in.

Until Snape faints.

Harry is mildly gleeful that he was right until he realizes that Snape wasn't wrong. The stubborn git was just hiding it.

Harry sighs.

It only takes a couple minutes for Harry to carry Snape delicately to Poppy, but a couple minutes is enough for Harry to look curiously at how peaceful Snape's face seems without a severe scowl. Or snarl. Or sneer. Or glare.

It almost made Snape seem less like a dungeness wombat and more of a human.

A dark, brooding, angry, infuriating, greasy human.

"Let me know?" he requests hopefully as he hands Snape over to Poppy.

He places Snape into the bed that she's finished setting up. "Of course."

Severus

Severus has unconsciously burrowed into someone's chest- a nice chest, hard with muscles but not uncomfortable. Just firm enough to be sexy.

He jerks his head up to find… oh Salazar have mercy.

Harry bloody Potter. Severus shouldn't even be surprised.

"Put me down," he demands immediately. It sounds like a croak. Merlin, this is mortifying.

"Actually, Professor, no. I don't plan to listen to anything you say 'cuz _I _said you didn't seem okay and _you _said _blah blah blah Potter, I'm fine_, and then you went and fainted and now you're sick. So." Potter carries Severus as though he weighs nothing… it's a bit romantic, really.

His heart is starting to race, and it's making his head pound harder.

Potter tosses floo powder into the fireplace. "What's going on?"

"Taking you to my place. That magical fever you got is super picky- or whatever she said. _Sensitive_\- that's what Poppy said." How did Potter pass… anything? "Anyway, you don't do well with magic so we couldn't levitate you or cast a shield charm to make sure you won't, like, give it to anyone else, and we don't really know how to-"

Potter, having no sense of sentences, steps into the fireplace in the middle on one. "-to heal you- Yet! Yet! So Poppy said I'd care for you here at my place-"

"Your place?" The halls were dark wood. Grimmauld Place. "Potter, get me out of here now. I will _not_ be staying at _your place_ and I will absolutely not have _you_ of all bumbling idiots attempting to administer any kind of so-called _care_ upon me. I'm likely to be dead by the end of the hour!"

Potter lays Severus down on the couch, a hand laid firmly on Severus' chest. "Look, for now at least try not to hate me," Potter sighs, running a hand through his nest of curls.

"I don't." Severus clarifies. "I am, however, aware of your inability to complete the simplest of tasks-"

"Snape!" Severus stiffens.

"Black." he growls. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

1059

Harry

Harry glances desperately between the two as they quickly begin shouting, fever bedamned.

"This is Harry's _house_, you greasy git, what the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Still a greasy git, never a civilized word, even now-"

"Please stop." Harry calls out. Snape looks so furious, he could spit fire. It isn't Snape's fault he's here.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. You. Disgusting. Slag." Sirius growls.

Harry stiffens. "You-"

But Severus cuts him off. "I'm the slag? What about you and that mangy mutt of a werewolf- and _right after Nymphad-_"

"_ENOUGH_!" Harry yells, feeling magic roll off him, physically pushing the two apart. "_I _brought Professor Snape here-"

"_Professor_." Sirius sneers.

Harry dares to glare at his favorite person in the world and it _hurts._ "_Professor_ Snape. Because he's sick. It would be nice if you'd treat people nicely when I brought them home."

Sirius sneers. "This pile of mucus isn't what I pictured when I think of you _bringing someone home._"

Snape snorts. "Well, I hardly-"

"Guys!" They look back at Harry, both shooting each other looks of contempt. "Sirius, _j_ust a few days, I promise." Sirius lets out a strangled noise of protest, but Harry barrels on. "Snape. One more word- and I mean one. More. Word. About Sirius, and I will personally throw you out on the street."

Snape glowers. "I'd say such an insult would be worth-"

"No, I take that back. One more words and I will let _Sirius_ personally throw you out onto the street."

Sirius actually cackles this time, and Snape _finally _closes his mouth, looking more cross and livid than Harry has ever seen him.

Harry sighs, letting his hands fall from his hair. "Great. Glad that's settled."

Severus

Harry brings him water- and oh it's relief like he's never felt before- until it isn't.

Harry is a wonderful aid, actually. He brings Severus regular meals and drinks, bundling him in blankets like he was born to mother someone.

Harry takes the cup back, looking skeptical at the amount of water left in the glass. "Are you sure you aren't thirstier?"

He stretches idly, and Severus drinks in the gorgeous slip of exposed skin between Harry's rather adorable sweater (even though it's hideous) and his jeans. _Merlin,_ Potter's arse looks so good in those jeans. Clinched loose at the waist so his underwear is just visible, and the lean stomach is so beautiful it's almost edible… what does he look like, just a few inches lower?

What would those few inches lower feel like, buried in him right to the hilt? How would that feel, to have Potter's dick right there for the taking…

Oh _no_. Severus was just working up the courage to ask to use the loo- and now he can't ask because he has a desperate and completely humiliating erection growing in his pants.

Severus is bright red and he can't even move; he's frozen.

Potter, the damn boy, looks down at him in confusion, not having gotten an answer. "Sever- Professor, are you good? Too hot? You're, like, so red-" Potter's eyes have traveled down and Severus wants to drop dead on the spot as Potter stutters, nevermind that Potter almost called him by his first name. "Oh. Oh…"

Potter visibly gulps, and tugs his hair nervously. As if seeing Potter's Adam's apple bob would help make Severus' erection go away. Please.

"Would you like to use the loo?" Potter asks finally.

Severus grasps desperately for shreds of his dignity that are still there. "Indeed, Potter, it seems you've found a small bit of your brain somewhere in that enormous head." Bloody hell, he looks dejected and Severus is in love and-

Potter is carrying him. Again.

Harry

Harry eases Snape so he's upright, leaning against the doorway. "I, er…"

Snape seems unaffected by the fact that Harry is helping him to the bathroom, and he's go a hard on, of all things. Maybe he's faking it.

When Harry looks closer, he can find a bit of rose in the Professor's cheeks.

Snape snarls. "I can use the restroom myself, thank you very much, so you may leave the room now."

"Oh. Right." Harry eases his arm out from around the Professor's waist, which reminds him of just how thin Severus is. Impulsively, he swings about to face Snape, who actually looks surprised for half a second scowling.

"Move, Potter, you're in the way."

"Sn- _Professor._ If you need anything-" Harry breaks off as Snape glares at him unflinchingly. What did he expect? "I just… let me know, okay? I know I suck at doing some stuff but I… I can _try_ to help you, but you know, only if you tell me."

Snape's expression is blank and bored, but he's not glaring. "Are you quite done, Potter?"

No insult. This is progress. Harry grins brightly and Snape looks nonplussed. Harry steps out of the way. "Quite."

Harry is almost beaned in the head by a letter as he flops onto the couch.

_Harry,_

_I'm going to actually do something mature- don't worry, it's temporary- and step out. If you need anything, stop by, leave me a letter, send an owl, give me a call. Right? That's what muggles say. Remus and I are going to be hanging around the Caribbean so you can live without us yelling at each other. Give that greasy git your worst for me. He's really such a hag, Harry. I would be a terrible godfather to not let you know. He's such a disagreeable person._

_Anyway, I love you so, so much._

_-Your godfather, _

_Kreature_

_PS. How IS Kreature? Doing well, or still sobbing from when I said something about Regaleus? _

_-Your godfather,_

_Sirius._

_PPS. You aren't actually supposed to re-sign off after a PS are you? _

_-Your Godfather, Sirius._

Harry sighs. On the one hand, at least he won't have to put up with their fights; on the other, he's going to miss Sirius so much.

Harry is waiting on the couch when he hears a gasp, so he starts towards the door. But then he catches a moan that sounds rather… _Snape had an erection._ That's right. Another moan comes out, and it sounds like Snape is whimpering Harry's name.

Harry hurries away, wondering why the idea of Snape jerking off his making his trousers so tight.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus

Severus should feel ashamed of himself, masterbating in the bathroom of someone else's house, picturing that person fucking him, but he can't help it. He _needs_ it.

He _is_ ashamed, actually. But he's ashamed of plenty of things he does. That doesn't stop him.

Neither does the knowledge that due to this aversion to magic, there's no silencing charm between him and Potter. The Boy Who Lived- man, really- could hear him, moaning and gasping like a bitch in heat. It's a humiliating, filthy, degrading idea, and it's as arousing as it is terrible.

Severus strokes his cock. _Bright green eyes and stupid glasses._ He fingers his balls. _Plump lips._ He teases his slit with his fingertip. _Fucking sexy toned chest and strong arms._ He gently fucks himself with his finger. _Gorgeous, beautiful arse on a broomstick._

Moaning, Severus can only imagine what a cheeky tease and yet strong, dominant man Harry must be in the bedroom.

"Oh, _Harry!_"

Arching his back, Severus shoots ribbons of cum into the toilet, feeling filthy, debauched, and utterly hungry for more.

Harry

That's an idea. Harry's always felt like the proper way isn't the only way to do things, and the professor on his couch isn't getting any better.

He doesn't have a game for another week anyway.

"Okay, Professor, here goes," Harry murmurs, placing his two hands on Snape's chest. He's so glad Snape is sleeping right now, or he'd already be hexed across the room.

Snape has been super quiet, almost painfully so, in that he pretty much doesn't speak except when Harry talks first, and then it seems his only objective is to end the conversation as quickly and insultingly as possible.

And yet, he doesn't seem like a horrible guy. An ungrateful bastard, sure, but not evil or horrifying.

He wants to heal Snape. He feels dark, antagonistic tendrils that are _definitely_ not Snape.

He pulls.

Severus

Severus wakes up with no headache and a very much asleep Harry Potter lying on top of him.

His first thought is that the two are connected.

He wishes he could lie with Potter entangled with him forever, with those firm muscles pressed against his own frail body, those beautiful eyes fluttering open…

"Uh. Er- hullo?" Potter's voice is rough and tired and deeper than it has any business to be when he's just woken up. Potter blinks up at Severus.

It's adorable.

Severus smiles humorlessly at the symmetry as he hands Potter a glass of water.

"It hurts," Potter whines reproachfully, as though he's not a grown man.

Severus scowls down at him. Potter is too manly to be a child anymore. "What, exactly, hurts, Potter?"

Potter just swallows thickly before looking up at Severus. "Me." Helpful. So very, very helpful. Severus doesn't say it, though, because of the look Potter's giving him.

Trust. The way Potter's eyes blinking up with no reserves. He fights the urge to fiddle nervously with his sleeve. "Potter. What did you do?" Severus is quite proud of how cold he can sound while handing the love of his life apple slices as though he's a house elf.

Potter has the presence of mind to at least look a bit abashed. "I pulled the sick from you."

"How?" Severus sneers.

"I- I dunno. I just wanted to heal you. You know. I thought _I want to heal Snape_ and then I felt this- this _thing_ in you and I pulled it into me instead." Potter shrugs helplessly and the raises his eyebrows as Severus' incredulous look.

Of bloody course he did. Severus shouldn't be surprised. "For Merlin's sake, Potter, why would you do that?"

"To heal you."

"But then you contracted my sickness, so it was more of a transfer than true healing."

"I _know_ that, Professor, but you were sick!" Severus opens his mouth to interject, _why would you care?_ but Potter continues, "Could you maybe figure out a potion?"

Harry

"It's tentative," Snape had told Harry, "There's no guarantee, seeing as we have yet to see the final product, and-" Snape had been fiddling with his cuff, so Harry cut him off right there.

"You'll find something." Harry smiled. Snape snapped his mouth closed and left the room, but Harry noticed the corners of Snape's mouth quirk up just a little.

Harry's noticed a lot, lately, about the Professor as he strides about the house, the most important being that he's rather a self conscious person. When he's nervous, he fiddles with his cuff or does something else with his hands.

When Snape is almost about to smile- Harry is now determined to make him smile- he glares, growls something, declares Harry an idiot, or stomps out of the room.

When Harry smiles at Snape, he looks away, glares back with a little bit of rose in his cheeks, or looks blank. Sometimes he even seems a bit surprised.

The biggest thing Harry's noticed, though, is that Snape is often looking at _him_. Harry will turn his head and Snape will be gazing at him with this expression on his face- but Harry can't tell what it is because the man turns his eyes away too fast or glares.

Even bigger- Harry's noticed he wants Snape to believe he can smile, to not be surprised when he gets smiled at, to not feel the need to lock himself in a shell all the time. Harry maybe even wants more. Like friends. Yes, that's a good idea.

They should be friends.

"Potter." Snape is standing on the rug right next to the bed.

"Harry," Harry offers again. Each time, Snape has blinked and ignored him or outright refused. Maybe Harry should be pushier.

"The potion should be ready by tomorrow. In the meantime I suggest you rest and at least make an attempt not to thrash off the bed… Potter!" Harry doesn't respond, closing his eyes as if Snape wasn't there, fighting a smile. "Potter, are you listening to me? Potter. Potter! _Potter!_"

Harry can't help it. He cracks a smile. Snape falls silent.

"...Potter." Harry doesn't move. "..." Harry waits. "...Harry?" Who knew Severus could sound so shy?

Harry's eyes pop open, and he grins cheekily up at Snape. "Yes Professor?"

Snape glares, speaking through gritted teeth. "Rest. Don't fall off the bed again."

Harry smiles widely. "Yes sir!" He laughs as Snape blinks blanky in response.

Snape stays standing there, and Harry raises his eyebrows in question. Snape's fingers tug gently on the cuff of his robes. _That's cute._

It's happened a lot, actually, and Harry's thinking that he might be bent, or at least partially.

But then there's Ginny…

"If you have any needs that you need assistance in attending to, I…" Snape is glaring at the headboard above Harry's head as if it stole the rest of his sentence and taps his fingers together.

"Professor." Snape turns his eyes back to Harry, and Harry smiles at him warmly. "Thank you. For everything you're doing." Snape's eyes widen just the tiniest bit and- is that _color_ inching onto his cheeks? "And everything you already did." Oh god, that just might be a blush.

"Just repaying you the care that you are due, Potter."

Oh. Ouch.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus

Severus' life is magical, heavenly, and torture all at once.

Still, Severus is undeniably miserable to see it end- but anything for one last smile from Potter- Harry- is worth it.

It's unacceptable and embarrassing that Severus internally swoons at Potter's eyes, fights the urge to kiss the man when he's smiling with those perfect lips- he even blushed when he spoke Harry's first name. Merlin.

"Professor?" Severus snaps out of his thoughts, glaring at Harry- _Potter_\- who's looking at him expectantly, brow furrowed. "I just drink it?"

Severus nods tersely. _Keep it impersonal, don't act like you've fallen even more in love._ But those eyes- those curls- that _smile,_ Salazar, that smile, those rough, strong, calloused hands…

"Professor?" Potter's voice is wrapped tight with self-consciousness and Severus wonders what in the world such a perfect human being such as Harry could ever be self conscious of. "D'you think we can still be friends after… ya know, we get back to Hogwarts?"

"Friends?" Severus sneers. "Is that what you consider us to be?" Is it? That can't be right, because with all the choices Potter has, Severus is certainly at the bottom of the list.

Harry's eyes flick down, and Severus stop fiddling with his cuff; he hadn't noticed. "Yes." Harry answers.

"Oh." Pathetic. Not even an insult. Not even a full sentence. Harry beams up at him, gorgeous. "Yes. I suppose we may."

Severus has lost all self control.

Harry Potter has a girlfriend. Severus hasn't forgotten, but he's ignored the fact until now.

"Why are you here?" Severus tries not to growl because he _really_ doesn't want to seem jealous. He's not.

At all.

"We heard Harry was sick-" the Weasley spawn speaks, but she's cut off by Black.

"Whoa, what are _you_ doing here-" Black's voice is a snarl, and Severus grins maliciously, ready for a fight.

"Stop…" Harry groans, and they both do. "Leave each other alone, jeez. Professor Snape is helping me, he's coming up with a potion and Sirius an Ginny are close so they have every right to be here and I'm feeling like shit so don't argue with each other. Snape isn't that bad, give him a chance."

Sirius splutters. "Give him…?" but he stops yelling.

Severus has to focus all of his attention on not melting into a hot mess of blushing and breathless.

The redhead girlfriend looks back and forth before demanding, "Leave." to both men, and the last thing Severus wants to do is leave Harry with his pretty girlfriend who's probably gotten fucked by him so many times that she knows his body like the back of her hand, the girlfriend who is a heroine and deserves a million times more than Severus and gets it too.

But Harry glares at them, and when Black walks out, Snape follows.

They're two steps out the door before Sirius starts. "Well you seem dead set on never leaving this house- or me- alone. Or Harry." _Last part is true._ "Tell me why you're here."

"I'm making a potion."

"You can't do that at Hogwarts because…?"

"I'm helping Har- Potter too, attending to his various needs-"

"Why can't a healer do this?" Sirius is snarling into Severus' face, but Severus keeps his tone and gaze cool.

"Why can't I?"

"Did you almost call him _Harry_? You have no right-"

"I know that!" Severus did _not_ mean to say that. Now they're both silent, and Severus is going over everything he thought he might say- this was _not_ one of the things he expected to come out of his mouth.

"Then why-"

"He asked me to. Naturally I obliged." Not so naturally, what with Severus always thinking about the only other times he ever used Harry's given name, that being with a hand on his cock and fingers up his arse.

Sirius scoffs, then stops and _laughs._ "You're _blushing._"

Shit.

Harry

"Harry, do you love me? Please, please be honest." Ginny gazes at Harry with a solemn face, and Harry gets the creeping feeling that something is terribly wrong.

"Yes, Gin, 'course I do." Harry nearly trips over the words in his haste to get them out.

"Romantically."

Oh. "Why do you ask?"

"I love you, Harry." Ginny takes a deep breath and exhales, looking as though she's feeling prematurely guilty. "But I think… I think…" Ginny is taking lungfuls of air, and Harry knows they're breaking up.

"Gin, I think I might be bent."

"Ginny's eyes fly open. "What? Wait, no no no, no, Harry."

Harry blinks, surprised she's reacting… this way. Why is she _grinning?_

"Harry, that's my line." Ginny is laughing now. "You stole my line! Are you really?"

Whoa, wow. Okay.

The two of them stutter and stumble over each other before Ginny takes the leap.

"I never really super clicked with guys and I think maybe I suspected for two years or so…" she blushes madly for a moment, then adds, "then I started hanging around Luna…"

"Ooooh!" Harry coos mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows. "Is she?"

"Yeah, she's pan. But I don't know if she likes me…"

"Go for it," Harry urges, and Ginny smiles shyly.

"Your turn," she pushes gently, eyes shining eagerly. She's such a sister, Harry wonders at how he ever thought it different.

"A week?" He shrugs.

Ginny's jaw drops as she takes in the implications and realizes she doesn't even need to ask the next question. "Harry. Oh, Merlin, _him?_"

Harry jumps, eyes shooting towards the thick oak doors. "Shhh! Keep it down! I dunno, okay? It's just recently I feel like we're more friends than anything else and also- I dunno! He-" Harry swallows. "He's cute sometimes?"

Ginny gapes. "_Cute_?"

Harry shrugs. "Well, I think he's not bad once you get to know him, he's just got a mask you gotta see through. He gets nervous a lot. He just hides it."

"He gets _nervous_?"

Harry shrugs. "I discovered he's got feelings."

Ginny snorts on the verge of a laugh, but stops. "Feelings for _you_, right?"

"I don't think so."

"Harry, Professor Snape blushed so hard when you said he wasn't bad, I thought he was going to swoon." Ginny is grinning hardcore now, and Harry isn't even sure what to think.

There are times when Severus is clearly uncomfortable or nervous and all Harry wants to do is slip his arms around him and tell him it's fine.

Sometimes he wants to hug Severus and then feels distinctly as though he wants more than a hug.

"Think on it." Gin pats his arm. "I hate his guts, but for you, I'll come around."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry

Harry explains to Sirius and Ginny that he's feeling great- on all accounts he the antidote seems to have worked and most likely, he'll be able to play soon.

"See you, Harry." Sirius takes a handful of floo and throws it into the fire, the flames flickering emerald green. "Boyfriend calls!" and the mutters a word, disappearing.

"Something dodgy about him," Ginny nods towards the fire, and Harry shoots her a glance, to which she snorts, "Not that I'd expect you to notice. In any case, I should keep you from Snape, now, should I?"

"Wha- Gin, I don't even know if I-" but Ginny just sends him kissy faces as she, too, shoots off. "_Bugger._"

Severus

"Professor?" Oh, Merlin's beard, Potter's footsteps are making their way over loudly. Not that they drown out the thud of Severus' heart.

Potter rounds the corner in all his haphazard, Harry Potter glory- his hair a mess and his cheeks flushed deliciously. "Oh bugger, did Sirius say something? Or- God, did he do something? Can you _talk_? Oh my god, Severus, _talk!_" Harry- Potter?- Harry? Appears to be quite alarmed, his hands flying to run through his messy hair.

Severus _was_ going to say something, but now he can't, obviously, because Potter just called him _Severus._ "You called me Sev-"

"Oh, shit- my bad, Professor, I mean, _shoot_-"

"It's fine, Potter. You," Severus swallows as Potter offers him a hand- which he scowls at before standing up on his own- all but whispered, "You may call me what you like."

Harr- Potter let his hand fall awkwardly. "Er- what? Sorry, it's just, I didn't-"

"Youmaycallmewhatyoulike." Severus feels his cheeks burning and desperately wishes he hadn't said anything at all. When Potter just chews his lip, Severus grits his teeth around the words. "You. May. Call. Me. What. You. Like. Merlin, Potter, are you really so incompetent that you are unable to comprehend a single sentence?"

Harry doesn't falter for even a moment at this insult, instead beaming at him as though Severus has given him the world.

"Hey, thanks! You're pretty great, you know that? And thanks, you know, for everything else." If he doesn't stop smiling, Severus is going to kiss him.

What does _everything_ even mean? It's Harry's house. Severus responds with a terse nod.

"So, Severus?"

"Yes?"

"No, I mean, I can call you that, right?" _Salazar, yes._ Severus' name sounds positively _divine_ on those full lips, rolling of that tongue. He'll wank to the memory of his name in Harry's mouth, he knows it.

Severus sighs, forcing reluctance. "That is acceptable, I suppose."

Harry breaks into a full grin, and Severus has to close his eyes before he smiles back. _We can't have that,_ he decides hurriedly, so he marches out of the hallway.

"Since you are healed, Potter, I should be getting back to Hogwarts by tomorrow, as I have missed far too many days already." He hopes the ache in his voice isn't detectable.

Harry

Obviously, Severus (!) was about to smile, and there was definitely hidden reluctance in that last bit. _Hmmm. _Can't hurt to try.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Potter?" Severus stops by the doorway, his back still to Harry, but Harry quickly swings around him.

"First, if I call you Severus, you better call me Harry, and secondly, it's only mid-afternoon." Snape is staring impatiently, one eyebrow raised.

"Please identify your point." He sounds so smart.

"So why are you leaving now?" Not sure why he cares so much, Harry really really doesn't want Severus to walk out that door, to walk away from him.

Severus scoffs. "So that I might be out of your hair sooner."

Harry doesn't budge when Severus tries to move past him. "I don't mind."

"Potter!" growling, Severus reaches for the doorknob, but it doesn't escape Harry that Severus hasn't said anything of much substance. He catches that hand and holds it.

He doesn't miss the blush either. Oh, god. He _likes_ likes Severus. He _fancies_ him. Or, at least, he thinks that's what the swoop in his stomach is.

The way Severus blushes cutely, the way he avoids Harry's eyes like the plague. Severus Snape is _cute._

Severus yanks his hand back as if Harry's hand burns, and Harry sighs. "Severus? Hey Snape, can you look at me?" _Snape_ seems to bring Severus back, and Harry bites his lip when Severus levels a cold, even stare in his direction, though his cheeks are still tinged with pink. "Hey," Harry speaks softly. Severus looks nonplussed. "We have the rest of the day, can we just kick back?"

Harry's jaw nearly hits the floor when Severus actually concedes, "Very well. Make tea." airily as though granting a favor.

Harry's cheeks ache from smiling so damn hard.

Severus

The two of them are now seated, giving Severus physical support to fumble through what just happened. Harry Potter just asked- _insisted-_ he stay. So he can…

_Talk. _"So. How's it going with you?"

"Potter, we've lived in the same house for a week. You know what's going on with me." Quite honestly, he fails to see the appeal of small talk.

"Well, what's going on in that head of yours, because I can't tell a bloody thing." Harry loads his tea with milk and sugar until the tea can't even be discerned.

Unable to answer honestly (his thoughts center somewhere below Harry's belt), Severus asks a question right back. "When's your next game?"

He actually knows, but torture couldn't make him admit that.

"Two days," is the practiced answer. "Ginny can't make it." Never a minute where Severus isn't reminded of one of the many reasons he'll never be the one for Harry.

_Stop thinking._ "Why Quidditch?"

"Eh." Potter shrugs as though being seeker for the world's best team isn't much, not really. "I dunno. I'm good at it, you know, so I figured maybe I could do it."

Severus raises his eyebrows skeptically, "You could do anything." Or anyone. "You're Harry Potter."

"Well, yeah, that's the thing, see? If I wanted to do something it would be for who I am instead of what I can do, so I can trust that in Quidditch, I'm at least earning my keep, you know?"

Well, and if that isn't just like Potter, as if he hasn't already earned his keep for the rest of his life and many times over for everything he's done for everyone alive.

"Kreature, you've done so much today, take a break. We'll go out for dinner."

_We'll what?!_

Then Harry grabs Severus' elbow and pulls him into the floo, muttering something into the fire before the emerald flames sweep them off, Severus clinging to Harry's arm in confusion only to release it quickly the moment the fire spits them out.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry

As indignant as Severus may appear when Harry pulls him into the restaurant, he doesn't seem to disturbed by the idea of having dinner together.

"So. Severus." Honestly, Harry doesn't have anything to say. He just wants a reason to say Severus' name. "Severus Tobias Snape." Harry crunches on a piece of ice, and Severus reprimands him. "What's your dad like? Or was, I guess. Tobias, right?"

Regret shoots through him as Severus immediately stiffens, stabbing his food too hard. "Abusive." _Oh shit. Don't push. Say something._

"Yeah?" Severus doesn't respond. He's glaring at his feet. "Hey, I know a bit about that."

Severus snorts. "Grow up, Potter. A little bullying is normal for any youth. It's nothing to be upset over."

It flies out of Harry's mouth before he can stop it, and then Harry already knows his temper has taken him too far. "Then why hate my dad so much just 'cuz he showed everyone your ass?"

Severus doesn't even say anything. Harry waits for the bomb to explode, then realizes Slytherins don't explode the way Gryffindors do.

"Shit. Sorry. I didn't mean to- It's a nice arse." _Oh, fucking hell._

Severus only stands up stiffly, and leaves the table, his face so twisted and woven, Harry can't begin to untangle it.

"Sorry," Harry murmurs weakly after Severus. He wants to run his fingers over Severus until the tension melts off of him and then keep touching him anyway.

Damn himself for letting Severus slip through his fingers.

Severus

Was he teasing? Did he mean it? _No, of course not. Why would he mean it?_

It's just his luck that as soon as he walks out the door, who should he run into but Sirius Black. He is _not_ in a good mood.

"Goodness, Black, you're looking even more mangy tonight. What happened- did you break up with the dead woman's husband?" True to Slytherin nature, Severus goes for the lowest blow he can pinpoint in a second.

Black, alone and actually looking a bit depressed, has the audacity to be hurt by the comment. "Bastard." Uncharacteristically, Black tries to drop it and move past Severus.

_Not happening._ Severus needs a fight. Harry gives him _so many _emotions. He's going to need an outlet. "Too scared, Black? I deeply apologise if I hit a nerve. I know you're sensitive after the war, what with all the dead leaving behind available men, it must be so devastating."

Severus smiles cooly when Sirius growls and turns around. "Jealous, Snape? At least I've got the fucking guts to go get the guy. Or have you told Harry you're in love with him?"

Severus splutters, turning bright red- he can feel it crawling unpleasantly. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone," he hisses.

Sirius snickers. "I can tell you since you're already so sure of your feelings."

Is he implying that Severus isn't? "I am."

Sirius' grin only widens. "That wasn't sarcastic, Snape, I know you are. That just makes you pathetic."

_I know it does._ Severus clenches his fist, reaching for his wand, but Sirius whips his own out first. He's just about to wave it when-

"Stop it! Both of you!" In marches Potter. "There's no problem with Sirius going with Remus, okay Snape? So you can drop it."

_What? Merlin, grant me death._ "Potter. How long have you been standing there?" _Please, please, please say not long._

Harry- no- _Potter _gazes at Severus with an unreadable look in his eyes. "Since you made the comment about the war."

One look at Sirius shows that Sirius had no idea Potter was there either.

"Severus, we need to talk-"

Severus is already backing away. "No we don't." He apperates as close as he can to Hogwarts and practically runs the rest of the way.

Harry

_Merlin. God. Fuck._

Of all the things Harry's ever imagined, this has never been one of them. Severus, in love with _him_?

And even more far fetched- Severus afraid to say anything? Never in Harry's wildest dreams did he ever think for a moment that Severus would willingly identify as pathetic, because Harry could tell that expression in Severus' face was agreement. Ashamed agreement.

_Grimmauld Place?_ But no, Severus hates that place and he wouldn't be that stupid. Harry's stupid for considering it.

"God, where the _fuck_ is Severus?" Harry paces in front of Sirius, who raises his eyebrows at the use of Severus' first name.

"He apparated, Harry." Harry makes an exasperated noise. "You might want to go find him." Harry makes another exasperated noise.

"Yes, I _know_ that!" then he stops. "Did you just- are _you_ telling _me_ to-"

"I'd check Hogwarts."

"_Hogwarts._" Of course! "Sirius, you're the best. Really." Harry apperates.

Harry knows that Severus has probably already locked himself in some room and won't let Harry in, so Harry sighs, strolling the hallways. Maybe he could talk to the headmistress about staying the night?

"A minute, Potter!"

Harry taps his fingers on his knees as he sits down to wait. All he can hear are two voices speaking quietly, and then Minerva raises her voice, a tone that ends the discussion. "I won't accept it. You cannot just run away from your problems. It may not even turn out to be a problem.

"Minera-" Is that Severus?

"Absolutely not. I will not hear it. Go talk to him." _Are they talking about me?_

Harry has no time to contemplate it very long, because the door opens and Severus stalks out, glowering.

Harry shoots up. "Hey Severus. There you are. I really think we need to talk." Severus ignores him completely, but Harry hurries to stand in front of Severus. "C'mon, Sev, throw me something. Give me a smile. Hex me to the end of the earth."

Severus growls. "Out of my way, Potter."

It hurts, but Harry smiles around it, undeterred. "At least I know you can see me. I see you too. More than you know, really. I see the way you almost smile-" he's walking backwards now, because it's the only way to not get walked around, and he prays he doesn't trip. "I see the way you care about stuff and you're just afraid to show it. I see the way you're blushing right now. I like what I see, Severus, and not in a creepy way. I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Severus opens the door to his chambers and slams it behind him, leaving Harry to stare at the door in his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus

Severus scolds several Gryffindors for their incompetence, still in a bad mood from last night, and still with remnants of a pounding hangover headache despite having drank hangover potions this morning to accommodate his lavish drinking the night before.

A knock sounds on the door, and against his better instincts, he opens it to find- surprise surprise- Harry Potter. The man looks disheveled and breathtakingly beautiful anyways, the sharp irises cutting colorful greens in the wide eyes.

"Hey, Professor Snape." Harry blinks at Severus, all innocence and untouched perfection. "I know you're teaching right now, so I was thinking, well, if, maybe, later we-"

Severus shuts the door without waiting for his heart to explode over nothing but a few earnest words, and locking spells shoot from his lips like stars.

The afternoon passes easily, leaving a good three hours before Severus would normally retire to his rooms. What's he going to do with that time? Not see Potter, that's for sure. He's not going to see those sparking eyes or the stunningly handsome face or the alluring, healthy tan skin or the unruly mess of soft-looking curls or the sexy-strong arms and chest or the delectable arse-

Severus grudgingly begins working on the locks to let the last of the students out, a distraction for only a minute before he slips the door closed and mutters a few more spells to relock the doors. He'll just hole up here until the day is up.

The cauldrons, dirtied magically enough they can only really be manually cleaned, are wonderful distractions.

Harry

Severus chest gleams ebony in the warm dungeon, and Harry smiles to himself as the warming spells he's cast hold so that Severus has shed his outer top clothing. Severus is beautiful, and the fact that he hides such a sensual map of skin under so many layers of clothes should be illegal.

Severus moans to himself about how sexy Harry is, probably believing himself to be alone as Harry pulls the invisibility cloak tighter, reflecting on how Severus' arse is much more exquisite. It's round and plump, and Harry wants to see so much more than the outline of it through Severus' trousers.

No time like the present.

Harry drops all the warming spells and steps up behind Severus as Severus shivers a little, his rant about how fucking sexy Potter is falling silent.

Harry drops the cloak, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin from behind, murmuring, "Cold?" in Severus ear, letting his breath ghost over the pale skin.

Severus has pulled himself out of Harry's arms in moments, but Harry keeps a hold of Severus wrist, grabbing Severus' wand before he can cast a spell.

"We're going to talk," he insists, impulsively pressing a kiss to the inside of Severus' wrist. "Okay?"

Severus glares, his other arm moving to cover his chest, and Harry furrows his brow.

"Hey, don't be shy. C'mon, you're gorgeous." Severus freezes like ice under these words, and Harry has to coax him into a chair. "Can I tell you something?"

"It appears that if I refuse, you will likely express it anyway, so I suppose I don't have much of a choice," Severus nearly growls.

_Merlin._ "Do you even like me, actually? Or was Sirius just fucking around?" The question darts out of Harry's mouth like a small fish shooting through a large pond.

"I've detested you from day one, Potter. Nothing has changed." Severus is tugging his sleeve, avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry lays one hand firmly on Severus chest, which Severus promptly shoves off, but not before Harry makes one observation.

"Your heart is racing. Also, you're blushing. So, like, clearly you're lying." He stands as Severus does, stepping forward- Severus steps back- until Severus is up against the wall. Harry presses a gentle, chaste kiss to Severus' hand.

"Leave. Me. Alone," Severus growls, shoving Harry off of him so forcefully he stumbles backwards onto his arse. "I do not care for your games, Potter. Get out of my classroom."

_Games._ "Really, Severus? Would I play with you? _Merlin. _If you don't believe me, I don't know what else to say. Except that I _like_ you. And I miss you."

"Potter," Severus snarls dangerously, "Leave."

Blowing out a frustrated breath and handing back Severus' wand, Harry does.

His fingers still tingle from where they touched Severus' chest.

Severus

_Salazar_. What does Harry even think he's doing? All selfless and caring, Severus never pegged him as the type to toy with hearts. Is this payback? Severus knows he deserves it, but…

Ouch.

And another question: who is Severus to refuse this? If this is all he'll get, a game, to be entertainment is better than nothing. He may as well enjoy it while it lasts.

"Hey."

"Hello Potter." Did the man just camp outside his door?

Severus tries to glare, but the smile Potter gives him conquers all rational thought. _He'll be the death of me._

Potter is staring, though at what Severus isn't sure, since he knows he's got nothing to stare at. "I like you better with your shirt off," Harry mentions hopefully. Severus only raises an eyebrow. And blushes. "I was wondering if you wanted dinner."

Potter is turning out to be dreadfully sweet already. "I suppose that will do, but only if you bring the food to my chambers."

Like a dim spell growing in power, Potter's smile now shines like a beacon.

The plates have been vanished and all shy conversation possible has passed by the time Severus excuses himself to use the restroom and gets back to find Potter gazing into a terribly familiar box.

"I'm sorry, it was just out, and…" Potter goes on, but the real explanation is that the idiot is incurably curious. "They're all of me."

"Very astute observation, Potter." _Oh no._ Severus can feel the pit of embarrassment and dread building.

Harry looks up, green eyes wide and those olive cheeks flushed. "God, you'd think from these pictures that I was some sort of sex god."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry

Severus, bright red, moves to take the box and Harry lets him, but then doesn't let Severus go after he's set aside the box. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Severus sounds nervous.

"No, you don't get to walk off after that. Oh, god, look, you're adorable." Harry decides to just say whatever comes to mind. "And hot. And- god, you have a collection of pictures of me- _Severus._"

Harry steps closer, closer, closer. Severus, who stays still, swallows visibly and Harry _wants._

Harry wants to feel Severus under him, he wants to whisper things in his ear and tuck a lock of that hair- oh god, that hair- behind Severus' ear and tell him not to run away, because Harry won't. He promises.

"Will you go out with me?"

Severus swallows again and nods, still looking down a little. He looks angry, but Harry knows it isn't real.

"I'm gonna kiss you," Harry warns, and then he does. He slips his fingers under Severus' chin and tips it up, then presses his lips gently to Severus' thin ones, closing his eyes.

Severus goes completely stiff against him, but after a second, he starts kissing back. It's wonderful. Beautiful. It sends sparks flying; it lights up the skies.

Severus pulls away first, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright. "What now?" he asks carefully, his voice blank. Harry's heart still hasn't stopped racing even though the kiss itself was amazingly innocent.

Harry shrugs. He doesn't know either- he thinks they should spend time together and get comfortable, but _damn_ he wants Severus naked and begging for his cock.

"Let's go do something. D'you wanna go stargaze from the astronomy tower?" Maybe Severus will get cold and they can- _does Severus cuddle?_ Probably not. But at least Harry can cuddle Severus.

"How original." Severus remarks dryly, but the corners of his mouth turn up. Harry kisses the corner of Severus' mouth, grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers, and pulls Severus along.

Severus

Severus doesn't know what he's thinking, because so much is going on. Cheeks still red from his box, lips still tingling from the kiss, heart racing because Harry's holding his hand.

But how long will this last? Harry's going to get bored soon.

"You look so beautiful under the stars," Harry tells him, and Severus gazed over. How can Harry even say that when he looks so much better?

Moonlight glinting on jet black hair and glasses, stars dancing across tan skin and making his eyes shine almost to the point of shimmering. "You are exquisite." Severus did _not _mean to say that.

"_Oh._" Severus wants to back away when Harry scoots closer, but his plump, full lips are parted just a bit and Severus is pretty sure one more kiss won't hurt in the long run. He'll end up heartbroken either way; he'll enjoy this while he can.

Their breaths mingle, they're so close that every inch of Severus urges him to lean forward and press their bodies together, their lips together, to lock his arms around Harry and never let him go.

"Severus," Harry murmurs, his own breath ghosting across Severus' lips and sending a shiver down his spine, "If you want this you better come get it because I can't tell."

Scowling at this, Severus' cock hardens just because they're so close and his imagination runs rampant as a teenager's.

Hungry with teeth and tongue, he takes it.

Harry

"_Ohhhh._" Harry doesn't hold back one bit anymore, because Severus clearly wants this. He can feel the long, elegant fingers dancing deftly over his clothes, pulling, tugging, unbuttoning.

The hard thing poking his thigh matches Harry's own arousal, and each heavenly, bruising kiss drives home the point that Harry has wanted this for far longer than he knew. Far longer.

Maybe since finding Severus that fateful day in the Shrieking Shack.

"Severus," Harry gasps, catching Severus' hands in his own and waiting for Severus to meet his eyes. "If we do this, we do this properly. In a bed. C'mon. Up."

Harry almost sways a bit as they make their way back to Severus' chambers, need dilating his pupils and his scowl marred with heavy breathing.

"Christ, Severus, are you drunk?!" Harry gawks openly at the large number of empty bottles on the kitchen counter, and the several empty glass vials labeled as hangover potions.

"No, Potter, those are merely from last night. Rest assured anything I do comes from me, not liquid courage." Severus gestures towards the bedroom with a pale, thin hand, and Harry grins, yanking him roughly into a kiss before moving his mouth down to Severus' neck.

"Harry," he murmurs right against the cool skin there, gently grabbing Severus' collar and pulling them backwards so he can still kiss Severus on the way to the bedroom. "If you want me to fuck you, you have to call me Harry."

Severus' entire body shudders at the word _fuck_ and the two bodies fall onto the bed together, Harry on top.

Harry's fingers have nearly succeeded in pulling off Severus' clean white undershirt when Severus holds up a hand.

"Wait," he orders, and of course, Harry does.

Harry's hands freeze, but his eyes don't. He wants that bulge unclothed, that arse bare and opened up for him, he wants to toy with Severus' nipples and touch his body feather-light until it writhes beautifully beneath him and that sexy, low voice is _begging_ him for release.

"Pot- Harry. Are we- are you really going to do this? How long are you going to play this game before you call quits?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Severus**

Potter's entire frame goes rigid above him, the legs that straddle him stopping their languid movement. Severus' heart stops all together, as if someone has frozen time.

"Severus. What do you mean?" The dark shadows in Harry's eyes don't give a single hint at confusion.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Harry moves off him, and Severus wishes desperately he'd just kept his damned mouth shut. Now he'll never get a piece of Potter and he'll never have the sweet memory to treasure and wank to and he'll live the rest of his life with this regret.

"Severus, I want to try this out-"

"So how long are tryouts?"

"This isn't a game to me-"

"Don't fucking lie to me Potter, why else-"

"I'm not fucking _lying_ to you-!"

"Listen to me!"

"NO!" Harry roars, and Severus snaps his mouth shut, stupidly silent and humiliatingly turned on at how easily Harry dominates him. "_You _listen to _me!_ I _like_ you, Severus Tobias Snape, and I don't know what I need to do to make you believe it- I mean- _Merlin_\- why the fuck would you think- what do you think this is? That I'm- I'm experimenting and you're the closest bloke to kiss- that I'm playing with you, is that what you think this is? Is it-"

"Yes!" Severus growls right back as Harry shoves him against the wall, eyes burning. "Yes, that's what I think."

The fire in Harry's eyes dies as quickly as it came, and Severus feels cold without the burning passion of moments before. The hand pinning him to the wall moves up to cup Severus' chin instead, gentle as anything.

Harry's other hand reaches for Severus' hair and Severus winces, every ounce of dignity stripped away. "C'mon, love, look up. Look at me."

_Merlin and Morgana both,_ did Harry just call him _love_?

**Harry**

Severus is gazing up at him with the strangest expression- shy but defiant, hopeless and hopeful, love and hate.

Harry's heart finds a similar mess in itself and it occurs to Harry truly this time that he might be falling in love.

"You don't believe it," he murmurs, brushing Severus' neck with his lips and smiling as Severus shivers under his warm breath. "That I care about you."

He gently puts his hands on Severus' hips, tugs off that undershirt, and returns his hands to Severus' hips. Severus won't meet his eyes.

"Why would you?"

Harry blinks. "Care? Loads of reasons. _Merlin_ Severus, Maybe I just find _all_ of you attractive. Like this?" He runs his fingers down Severus' chest, flicking the dusky nipples and smirking when Severus gasps and then glares resentfully at Harry. "So fucking hot."

"I find that hard to believe." Severus voice is even and immovable.

Harry leans in, catching Severus' lips in a searing, melting kiss and Severus, despite all protests, kisses back with open-mouthed desperation that sets every inch of Harry's skin on fire.

It feels like he's been underwater all the time and finally reached the sun- hot, strong, safe, beautiful, and so vivid that everything else looks dull and gray.

When he pulls away, Severus' breath comes in short pants and Harry takes deep gulps of air, noticing that somewhere in there, Severus' knees gave out and he's holding Severus up with an arm around him.

"If you don't want to do this," Harry whispers, their faces inches apart, "we can wait. I'll find a way to show you I really do care, if you want that first. If you don't believe me."

It breaks his heart to say it, but if that's what Severus wants, Harry can totally learn better wanking techniques in the meantime.

Severus' fists tighten, still pinned above his head. He glares, and just like that, his vulnerabilities can't be seen anymore, shoved to the side so all Harry gets is a growling voice.

"Fuck me, Potter."

"Well, since you asked so nicely…"


	11. Chapter 11

Severus

It doesn't take long for the two men to divest each other of their clothes, but it takes quite a while for Severus to get his breath back after seeing Harry's body.

Strong, muscled arms, a body so fit Severus wants to pack himself in a box and never come out, thighs and sculpted calves, a stomach toned, the whole map of skin a golden, gorgeous tan.

All that's left is underwear, and the bulge is sizable enough that Severus moans just at the idea of it in him.

"Severus, you're _magnificent!" _Whatever brought Harry to that conclusion is beyond Severus, who's too skinny, not nearly so fit, and pale as the moon.

"Now, Potter, if I'll I'm here for is to be stared at, you should just take a picture. It lasts longer."

Potter's eyes flicker in surprise and he laughs a bit, a warm, rich sound. Severus is desperately close to jerking himself off.

"Okay, okay, come here." Harry pushes him down on the bed again, grinding their hips together and gasping at the friction. Severus lets out something around the same sound.

"_Fuck_!" Harry moans, yanking off Severus' boxers. He actually licks his lips at the sight of Severus's cock, bobbing pale, long, and painfully hard.

"Please do," Severus replies instantly, cursing how breathless he sounds.

Harry grins wickedly, moving off Severus to remove his own boxers.

"_Oh, Merlin."_ Harry's cock is not only long, it's _thick._ Very. And already wet from precum, just like Severus. Severus thinks he's very near drooling.

"Like what you see?" Harry smirks. Severus doesn't have words for that. Harry just grins wider.

Harry

"Lube?" Severus mentions, his brow furrowed. He's breathless and gorgeous under Harry's hands, but the word sounds like a question.

Harry draws Severus up so he's sitting, and smiles. "Suck me off?"

Severus moans out loud, turning bright red as soon as the sound leaves his mouth, and Harry laughs outright. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Seemingly determined to prove that wrong, Severus growls and dives in, causing Harry to gasp loudly as Severus wraps his mouth around Harry's cock with no warning.

Severus looks so perfect, on his hands and knees to reach Harry's cock, his thin lips stretched thinner around his hard member and his eyes closed.

Harry grips Severus' hair, moaning, as Severus swirls his tongue around his member, from the tip up, before going back to tease Harry's slit with his tongue. "Oh, Severus, ohhh…"

Severus is very, _very_ good at this- _Merlin!-_ Severus takes Harry deeper, opening his throat and constricting it around Harry, an invitation.

"Oh god, you want me to fuck your mouth? Mmm, can- ah!- can I?" Harry can barely keep from bucking, but when Severus _hums,_ Harry does. And Severus takes it.

All of it. And just the idea- Severus allowing his throat to be fucked raw, nearly breaks Harry's hold on himself. "Stop," he gasps, "I'm gonna-"

Severus' mouth slides off him with a filthy _pop_. Harry opens his eyes- he's not sure when he closed them and threw his head back. He can't be blamed though. A tongue that skilled is criminal.

"Okay," Harry gasps breathlessly, "I'm ready."

Severus

"On your stomach," Harry orders him, and Severus obeys, his cock jumping at the dominance. He can't help his breath hitching a bit. "You're beautiful, you know that? Jesus, look at you."

Harry's hands run up Severus' thighs and his breath catches again.

"_Yes_." Severus is so thankful Potter can't see his face. Potter's fingers are now kneading his arse cheeks.

"You know how much I want you? How good that was?" Harry's fingers are sliding into his crack, just a bit. Severus is panting.

"_Yes_. _Please_."

"Mmm." Harry hums, And Severus' face burns with shame even as he pushes his hips back up so Harry's fingers go farther between his cheeks.

He is so _hard_. His cock is throbbing, leaking, _begging_. Severus gently moves his hips so his dick brushes the blankets and then Harry's fingers slip through his cleft. He could come just like this. "Harry," he gasps as Harry's fingers brush his pucker lightly. "Now." Severus shoves his arse up to Harry, begging to be opened.

"Hands and knees, Severus." And Severus does, arching his back up so he can stick his arse in the air.

"Ah!" he exclaims as Harry pulls his cheeks open to fully expose his arsehole. The cold air slides over it, and he feels so filthy there, on display for Harry Potter, who stands there examining him.

Then Harry's hand caresses his right cheek, and Severus actually moans. "Keep it open for me, love." Harry orders, and Severus reaches back to pull his right cheek away, trying not to squirm in anticipation.

He feels a warm finger, slick with lube, trail down his crack, resting lightly on his pucker, making circles, stroking, playing with him and never sipping quite in. Severus tries to push back into it, on the edge of begging, but Harry stops him.

"Ah-ah!" Harry admonishes as one would a naughty child.

And then- _Salazar Slytherin_\- Harry bloody Potter leans in and _licks_ him. Severus has never gotten a rim job before- sex has never been for _him_ before.

Harry

Severus' hole tastes delicious and looks absolutely perfect sitting there between the two round globes of his arse cheeks.

When he's done licking, he prods it a bit, snickering at how it jumps under his tongue and watching a red blush crawl down Severus' pearly white back- all arched and pretty for Harry.

Then he pushes his tongue in past the ring of muscle. "Severus," he murmurs when he pulls his tongue out, "you're divine."

He relishes every small choking sound that Severus gives as he thrusts his tongue in and out, in and out, exploring inside his body and watching Severus bites his lip, brow furrowed.

"I think you're ready, don't you?" he finally decides, mercilessly teasing Severus' balls and delighting in the moan Severus emits.

"Yes." Severus agrees, his hips wriggling.

Harry hums. "Yes what?" Severus whimpers. "Yes...you want to stop? Yes, we're done?"

"Potter!" Severus growls. "Yes, I'm ready for you to fuck me!"

"_Mmm_, fuck, I need you," Harry growls, flipping Severus over on his back and pushing his knees to his chest so Severus' hole is once more on display. He can't get enough of that hole.

"Harry," Severus chokes, and Harry looks up from slicking his cock. "Use my pre-cum."

Harry looks at Severus' cock, leaking pre-cum, and smiles wickedly. "Snape, you filthy bastard." He does, of course.

Severus' hole twitches as Harry lines up, and then, locking eyes with Severus, he pushes in slowly. "Fuck!" It feels amazing, the most delicious, right heat he's ever felt, the different liquids helping him slide in one inch at a time.

Severus gasps and pushes up against him until Harry has sunk in to the tight channel. Both are panting, and Harry can't help pulling Severus up by his chin into a dirty, messy kiss.

"Move," Severus growls against Harry's lips, so Harry immediately does, slamming in, pulling out, shoving himself back in at a brutal pace.

"_Oh, AH! Harry!_ Fuck!" Sweat slicked skin slaps loudly as Severus moans and whimpers. Harry growls, gasps and groans, his dick hitting Severus' prostate and prompting wordless exclamations.

"Severus- _Severus!" _Harry's vision begins to go white as he pistons home furiously, his hands clenching onto Severus' hips so tight, they'll leave bruises there.

Severus' clenching arse finally sends Harry over the edge, just as Severus spills cum all over Harry's chest- and Harry doesn't mind a bit.

His mind stops all words and he can only see a patchwork of explosions of color, he can only feel Severus writhing beneath him and the cum shooting out of his dick into the tight, wet passage, he can only hear Severus crying out his name and hear himself shouting Severus' name in his release.


End file.
